


His Time Among The Elves

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, M/M, character birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sam's visit to see elves is marred by the reason he's come.





	His Time Among The Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Written to commemorate the birthday of Samwise Gamgee of J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, literature's most celebrated gardener.

[ ](https://imgur.com/RPixe0L)

From the time he was a young lad, what Samwise Gamgee wanted more than anything else was to see elves. After having heard so much about them, first from Mr. Bilbo, and then from Mr. Frodo, he was sure they must be strange and wondrous creatures, capable of magical feats to rival those of even Gandalf the Grey. At one time, he would have given anything for a chance to see elves, but now that he was in Rivendell, the Elvish home, all he wanted was to be back in The Shire.

The elves were tall and beautiful, kind and generous, everything Sam imagined and more, but he couldn’t enjoy the wonder of being among them when he remembered that Mr. Frodo was stabbed by a Ringwraith’s blade, and saving his life was the only reason that Strider and his fellow hobbits came here. Mr. Frodo will live, thanks to the care given him by Lord Elrond, but once Frodo is well enough to travel, rather than going home as he hoped they would, their quest will continue.

They will go on to Mordor, but now Boromir, Legolas and Gimli will join them on the journey to come. A Fellowship, Lord Elrond had called them, but even with the added protection of the sword of another man, the bow of an elf, and the ax of a dwarf, Sam knows there will still be danger, likely even more than they have faced before.

Even though the thought of it fills Sam with fear, he won’t desert Mr. Frodo, and not just because he promised Gandalf. The loss of his own life would be of little consequence to anyone, but Frodo is the important one. Frodo is the one who must live to complete the task he has taken on, and if he can do anything to make sure his master succeeds, that Mr. Bilbo’s heir destroys the cursed ring and lives to return to Bag End, then Sam will face his fear and do all he can to help.

He knows he may perish in the attempt, but if he’s lucky enough to survive their arduous journey and return to The Shire and the life he left behind, Sam knows that he will always have his memories of Rivendell, and do his best to remember his time among the elves with joy rather than sorrow.


End file.
